


Day 29- Fake Cobwebs

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve returns home and is met with an adversary
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 18





	Day 29- Fake Cobwebs

Steve slumped up the steps to the house, eyes half-closed, relying on muscle memory to get him through the door. He and Bucky were tracking down a lead about some arms deal. Not much came from it this time. It happens. But they decided to extend their stay, just in case. But it was fruitless. Bucky was sent off to another area, while he was given orders to go home. At this point, Steve had been awake for...thirty...two hours? He lost count. But he was home now at the Tower. Home with Natasha. She was probably asleep. Or wide awake. He couldn’t tell what time it was. Early morning? Late evening? He shook his head and put it out of his head. He just knew he needed a bed. Or a couch. Hell, he’d even settle for the floor.   
He opened the door, and tossed his keys onto a table. Eyes closed, he walked to the doorway of the dark living room—  
A stringy mass melded with his face! “Eugh, eugh eugh!” Cobwebs! He clawed at his face. He HATED spider webs. He scratched at his skin, trying to get it off. He shook and fidgeted. “Get off, get off, get off!” His face scrunched up in disgust. He shook and swiped at his clothes—  
“Steve. Steve!” A voice approached. Hands grabbed his arms. Natasha. “Honey, hey. I got it.” And she picked off the layer of cotton batting hanging on his clothes. When Natasha pulled off the last of the strings, Steve opened his eyes. A dim light was shining from a lamp. Natasha must’ve turned on a light. Steve looked down at his stealth suit. No cobwebs. They were in a swirling mass pooling at his feet.   
He looked up at Natasha, who was looking at him with concern, with a little hint of amusement. In a grumbling voice he said, “I hate spider webs” while looking down at his feet.   
Natasha suppressed a smile. “I know, Solider. Sorry, I thought they were high enough in the air they wouldn’t get you” she teased lightly. “But I guess Tony was judging the height from his perception.” She craned her neck upwards towards Steve, who towered over her by at least nine inches. She wrapped her arm around his middle and cuddled close, breathing him in. “I’m glad you’re home. It hasn’t been the same without you here.”   
Steve snaked his arm around her waist, and breathed her in. “I’m glad to be back, too. I missed you.” 

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Steve peeled himself away from Natasha a few inches, to look at her face. He smiled at her.   
“What are you thinking, Steve?”

“I was just thinking I can’t wait for the day I get to call you my wife.” Steve took hold of one of her hands, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. He swayed slightly, side to side, humming. “Nineteen more days, Ms. Romanoff.”

Natasha beamed at him. “I love you, Steve. And I can’t wait to be married to you.” She glanced at the cobwebs on the floor, “Even if I’m going to have to become the official spider-trapper of the household.” 

“There’s no ‘if’ about it, ma’am. Once I slip that ring on your finger, every time I see a spider, you’ll be getting the call.” Steve kissed the top of her head and held her close.

“Only if you’re the official mouse-trapper.” Natasha bargained. 

“Deal.”


End file.
